Séptimo año
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Serie de drabbles ambientados en el séptimo año dónde los hermanos Carrow eran profesores en Hogwarts y Snape era el director. Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago. Regalo para Kristy SR.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hi! Hoy la hermosa miembro del foro El Mapa del Mortífago, Kristy SR, cumple años y gracias al increíble topic de La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso ella ha podido hacer unas peticiones por su cumpleaños y yo he decidido hacer realidad una.**

 **La petición es la siguiente:**

 ** _Me gustaría una serie de drabbles o viñetas ambientadas en el séptimo año del colegio en el que tenían que acudir Harry y sus amigos (vamos, el año en el que están los Carrow y los demás). Quiero que aparezcan todas las casas y que me hagan sentir la situación que se estaba viviendo en el castillo: la forma en la que estaban viviendo los Slytherins, los horrores de los demás ante las cosas que le pedían los Carrow en clase... Pueden ser de alumnos conocidos o de los que solo se conozca su nombre. Escenas divertidas, escenas que me pongan los pelos de punta..._**

 **Aunque este primer drabble me ha quedado un poco soso espero que los 9 siguientes que tengo pensado subir no sean tan flojitos :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 **Con todo mi amor, para Kristy, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Drabble 1.**

 _Los Carrow._

Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

Los horribles y retorcidos Carrow.

Los ojos de ambos centelleaban felices al ver a Neville Longbottom retorcerse en el suelo. La maldición _Cruciatus_ siempre había sido una de las maldiciones preferida de ambos hermanos y ahora, con Snape de director y Lord Voldemort a punto de tomar el mundo mágico, podían utilizarla todo lo que quisieran.

Y sus ojos volvían a centellear al ver al chico escupir sangre y arañar con fuerza el suelo, tratando inútilmente de soportar la maldición.

-Longbottom. – Habló la mujer. – Espero que ya hayas aprendido la lección.

La maldición paró en el momento en que la mujer bajó la varita. Neville respiraba agitadamente y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sus manos sujetaban su estómago mientras más sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Espero que esta lección haya servido para todos! – Gritó Amycus, mirando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor, presenciando el horrible escenario.

Los alumnos se acercaron corriendo al cuerpo tembloroso de Neville en el momento en que los hermanos abandonaron la sala. Trataban de parar las hemorragias pero nadie era lo suficientemente bueno en hechizos curativos como para hacerlo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Madame Pomfrey o a la profesora McGonagall. – Dijo Ginny. - ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar a la profesora McGonagall!

Dos alumnas de Hufflepuff salieron corriendo acompañadas por un chico de Gryffindor en busca de la mujer. A los cinco minutos volvían a aparecer acompañados de la profesora, que rápidamente se acercó a Neville y comenzó a aplicar los hechizos sanadores.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó cuándo Neville ya había sido atendido y ahora descansaba en uno de los sillones.

-Los Carrow. – Respondió Ernie McMillan.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Neville trató de evitar que los Carrow torturasen a una chica de tercero. – Explicó Ginny.

-Oh, por Merlín. – La profesora se apretó el puente de la nariz. - ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

-Profesora McGonagall. – Una niña de Ravenclaw habló. - ¿Cuándo parará todo esto?

La profesora desvió la mirada y se retorció las manos, nerviosa, un gesto que ese año parecía ser muy normal en ella. Volviendo a mirar a la niña a los ojos contestó:

-Desgraciadamente no lo sé. Pero si algo nunca debemos perder es la esperanza.

Y lo que no sabía la profesora es que aunque en esos momentos la esperanza parecía una fantasía, un sueño lejano, la libertad llegaría pronto.

 **¡Y ya está! Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de leer el siguiente drabble :D**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Dejar Reviews y darle a Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Drabble 2._**

— Vamos Nev, perdiste la apuesta.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo!

— ¡Neville! –exclamó Ginny. – Sé un hombre de palabra.

— Me niego.

Los Gryffindor y unos cuantos Ravenclaw estaban sentados en su sala-guarida tratando de hacer cumplir a Neville con lo que había acordado. Tres horas atrás habían hecho una apuesta con el chico donde habían asegurado hacerle las tareas durante una semana si era capaz de robar dos libros de la biblioteca. Neville, como demasiado bueno que era, había perdido la apuesta al ser incapaz de tocar ni un solo libro de las polvorientas estanterías.

— Vamos Nev, no puede matarte.

— Lo ha preparado Aberforth, claro que puede matarte.

Ginny, Luna, Seamus y Dean se miraron entre ellos, haciendo una mueca al mirar una vez más ese plato de "puré" que había hecho Dumbledore para ellos.

— Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte –le dijo Luna con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente al verla sonreír pero negó con la cabeza de cualquier manera. Ni la dulce Luna conseguiría que se comiese _eso_.

— ¡Cobarde! –le gritó Ginny, tocando, como era de esperar, una fibra sensible que poseían todos los Gryffindor.

Longbottom cogió la cuchara y lentamente se llevó el "alimento" a la boca, poniendo una cara de asco extremo cuando el asqueroso sabor invadió su paladar. Con suma dificultad tragó el puré.

— ¿A qué sabe? –cuestionó Ginny con una sonrisa malvada.

— Sabe a mierda –dijo.

Todos los de la sala rieron cuando lo vieron correr al lavabo dispuesto a dejar salir ese asqueroso producto de su cuerpo.

Quizá estaban en guerra, quizá algunos no viesen correcto que se estuvieran divirtiendo en ese tipo de situación pero era en aquellos momentos en los que la frase que una vez fue dicha por Albus Dumbledore tenía más sentido.

 _La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz._

 **N/A: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento mucho pero entre los estudios y la delicada salud de mi abuelo solo he podido actualizar en contadas ocasiones y me olvidé por completo de los drabbles escritos para este fic.**

 **Espero que la próxima semana os pueda traer dos drabbles más de los diez que tengo escritos :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews y Go!**


End file.
